


Feelings

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Heartbreak, Other, bad writing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: How do you get over someone you never dated?





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like one in the morning (because I was feeling stuff).

“Roman, I don’t understand. Could you repeat your question?”

 

“...How do you get over someone you never dated?”

 

“Roman, that question doesn’t make any sense-”

 

“Ugh, nevermind Logan. I  _ knew  _ I couldn’t come to you for this-”

 

“What? Roman, wait!”

 

But Roman was already gone. He ran off to his room and slammed the door. He slumped against it and buried his face in his hands. He could feel his eyes burning as the tears slipped down his face. He held in the sobs, for at least he could control  _ that _ .

 

Roman hated when he got this emotional. It didn’t happen often but when they did, he just couldn’t seem to control himself. He’d usually end up having a break down if he didn’t go to someone about it. He usually went to Patton but how could he go to Patton this time when  _ he  _ was the cause of it?

 

Logan knocked on Roman’s door.

 

“Roman?”

 

“Go away!”

 

Logan didn’t budge. He heard the voice crack in Roman’s response. He also heard his sniffling and stifled sobs. He wasn’t sure what was happening with Roman but he couldn’t just sit there and pretend it wasn’t happening!

 

“Roman, please. Let me in. I can try to-”

 

“You don’t understand!” Logan sighed.

 

“I am well aware that I don’t, Roman. But I’m sure you can explain it-”

 

“What is there to explain, Logan?! I’m fucking  _ heartbroken _ ! Don’t you get it?!” Before Logan could respond, Roman continued. “Oh, wait! No, you  _ don’t  _ understand! Why would you?! You’re just a fucking emotionless robot that can’t even process feelings like a normal fucking person!”

 

_ Ouch. _

 

Logan bit the insides of his cheeks and exhaled.

 

“Roman, I understand you are upset but insulting me isn’t going to help you or your situation.”

 

“I know! I just don’t know what to do!”

 

And that was when Roman couldn’t hold it in any longer. He let out the ugly sobs and pulled at his hair. Logan tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge.

 

“Roman, open the door!”

 

Roman shook his head and continued sobbing. Logan continued trying the door until he just rested his head against it and frowned. Roman’s sobs seemed to quite and Logan bit his lip to prevent saying anything harmful.

 

Neither side said anything for a while, nor did they move. They stayed by the door, confused and hurt. It wasn’t until Roman coughed that Logan said anything.

 

“Was it…” he started. He went through his head and tried to find the right words to say. “Was it Patton? Or Virgil?” Roman sniffled.

 

“What do you mean by that?” he croaked.

 

“The cause...of  _ this _ .” Logan motioned to the door knowing full well that Roman couldn’t see it. Roman went silent for a moment.

 

“...Both.”

 

_ Well, that’s not very helpful. _

 

“Alright, let me-let me be more specific.” Logan cleared his throat. “You...You said you were heart broken?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Which means you were...in love?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“With whom?”

 

No response.

 

Logan leaned against the door and listened. Roman sniffled every now and then but he didn’t answer the question. Logan tried the doorknob once more before sighing.

 

“Roman?”

 

“Virgil.”

 

Logan’s eyes widened.

 

_ Anxiety? _

 

“I-I know you probably think that that’s the craziest thing you’ve ever heard.” Logan nodded his head slightly. “But I can tell you that I was in-in love with hi-i-m.” Logan bit his lip and exhaled.

 

_ Don’t lose it, don’t lose it. _

 

“So, when you saw-”

 

“I broke down.”

 

_ That makes...sense...No, no it doesn’t. _

 

“I just-” Logan bit his tongue.

 

_ I shouldn’t say that. _

 

“Can’t believe it?” Logan nodded and leaned against the door. He then remembered that Roman couldn’t see him.

 

“No, I can’t.” Logan ran a hand through his hair. “I just…you never looked like-”

 

“I know.” Roman sniffled. “I know it never looked like that. But that’s why I was trying to be better…”

 

_ For him. _

 

The thought hurt his heart. Logan never thought he’d ever see Roman, of all people, like  _ this _ . That hurt enough on its own but when Roman said  _ that _ …it was enough for Logan to feel exactly what Roman was feeling.

 

“Logan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is there a chance that…I’ll get better?”

 

Logan didn’t immediately answer. There was a saying that was said in times like these: time heals all wounds. Logan wasn’t sure if that quote applied to this situation or if it was true but it was  _ something _ .

 

“I’d say there’s at least a 50% chance,” he told him honestly. “Time heals all wounds, right?”

 

Silence.

 

Logan stared at the door and reached for the door knob. He knew Roman wasn’t going to open it. Why did he keep going back to it?

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Roman stood up and wiped his eyes. He then opened the door and he saw Logan’s face drop. Roman averted his gaze and Logan felt his heart nearly stop.

 

“...I can’t promise you that you’ll be alright.” Roman nodded. “But I can promise you that life goes on. It’ll just be your choice whether you move on with it.” Roman wiped his eyes again. “The good and healthy decision would be to move on with it.”

 

_ Don’t get too pushy, don’t get too pushy. _

 

“How do I do that?” Roman looked at Logan. “Where the hell do I even start? It’s not like I can avoid him. That’d just get him suspicious and the last thing I need is  _ Patton  _ confronting me about it-”

 

Logan grabbed Roman by the shoulders and gently shook him. He had seen Patton do it once and it seemed to work for him so why not try it? Roman blinked a bit before shaking his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I just…I just can’t seem to think straight.”

 

“You have never been able to do that, Roman. Truthfully, I don’t think any of us have.” Roman stared at Logan before laughing a bit.

 

“You made a joke!” Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he nodded.

 

“Yes, I don’t do it a lot but you need something to laugh at. Laughing in situations like these seems to help.” Roman nodded. “Now, are you just going to stay in your room and cry the entire time? Or are you going to try to do something about getting rid of those feelings?”

Roman shrugged.

 

“I guess I could try. But I don’t-”

 

“Know where to start. Yeah, I get it.” Logan pulled Roman out of the room and sat him down in the living room. “Look, I may not be an expert but I can read and we can educate ourselves.” Roman nodded. “Obviously, not everything is going to work but-”

 

“I know. This is helping a bit, though.” Roman smiled. “Thanks Logan.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. We have to make sure you get better. Now let’s get started.”


End file.
